


Usual

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, not sure what else to put here, uh, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade had told him that he was taking him out for dinner, Peter had been expecting a burger joint or Taco Bell. He had definitely not been expecting a quaint little Italian restaurant tucked away on the corner of a quiet side street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usual

**Author's Note:**

> hell-yes-multifandom asked Prompt: Deadpool and Spiderman are at an Italian restaurant and Deadpool really wants to Lady and the Tramp with Spidey.

When Wade had told him that he was taking him out for dinner, Peter had been expecting a burger joint or Taco Bell. He had definitely not been expecting a quaint little Italian restaurant tucked away on the corner of a quiet side street. 

They had been together for seven months and Wade always continued to surprise him. And a pleasant surprise this was.

He gave Wade's hand a quick squeeze as they approached the restaurant and he caught Wade's grin through the shadow of his hood. 

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Wade hummed as he opened the door.

"Your refined palette never ceases to amaze me," Peter gave him a nudge.

Wade fidgeted with his sleeve, watching Peter with a guarded expression and he seemed to be waiting for Peter to approve his choice of eating place.

Peter cast a glance around the restaurant. The interior was rustic, giving the impression of being in an Italian courtyard. There were pillars and vines and pottery and splashes of green plants all over the place. The atmosphere was warm and bubbly. The air carried the delicious aroma of tomato and basil.

"It's wonderful," Peter smiled at him. Wade seemed to visibly relax and his chapped lips quirked into a smile.

"Yeah, this is one of my favourite restaurants. I used to come here all the time," he admitted.

As if his words were a summons, a short, burly Italian man wearing a fine black suit and supporting an impressive moustache bounded over to them.

"Mr. Wilson!" he exclaimed, accent thick and rich, "long time, long time! And with company too? My my my. Usual table? Please," he beckoned them to follow and Peter could feel Wade's grin radiating from him.

They were seated in a darker corner, out of sight and ear shot of most of the other customers. 

Peter frowned but became quickly aware of Wade's embarrassed expression, and he forced himself to smile.

"I-I uh this is where I usually sit. Never wanted to put the other customers off there food," Wade mumbled, "we can sit somewhere else if you want."

Peter took his hand again across the table and rubbed his thumb over scars littering Wade's skin.

"Here is perfect," he said sincerely. It wasn't often he and Wade ate out together and he didn't want Wade to feel uncomfortable.

The warmth and love that sparkled in Wade's chocolate brown eyes had Peter's heart fluttering in his chest. 

The suited man came back, caressing two glossy menus.

"Would you and your friend like a glance at our menu?" he chirped.

Wade caught Peter's eye and flashed him a grin.

"Nah, just bring us my usual, thanks Antonio."

"Very good Mr. Wilson," an with that, the man bustled away.

Peter cocked an eyebrow and Wade put his hands up in mock innocence.

"What?" he said, "I used to come here a lot. Like, two, three times a week sometimes."

Peter just shook his head, mouth stretched in a smile.

As Wade babbled on about the multiple eating places he frequented when he was still taking Merc jobs, Peter took a moment to admire the way the soft light caught the sparkle in Wade's eyes, how even though his face was shadowed by his hood, he could still see the way his mouth curved when he talked, they way the scars shifted as the muscles in his jaw worked. 

The waiter was back carrying the biggest plate of spaghetti and meatballs Peter had ever seen.

Eyes wide, mouth gaping as the enormous plate was settled in the centre of the table. A baguette of garlic bread was balanced on the edge of the plate and Peter and Wade were presented with cutlery.

"Enjoy. And please, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask," the Italian bowed slightly before retreating to the depths of the restaurant. 

"This," Peter gawked, "is your usual? You seriously ate all this by yourself?"

"Hey. Back when I was single and lonely, I didn't just go out to eat, I'd marathon. I'd spend half a day here," Wade defended, "but now... Now I have someone to share it with."

Wade's soft, almost shy expression melted Peter's heart.

Sometimes Wade would say or do something that reminded Peter of how messed up Wade had been. Since they had been together, Wade had stared being able to pull himself together. Now and then he would relapse, waking up from nightmares or reeling from self hated, but Peter helped him in any way that he could and Wade had come so far in such a short space of time.

Peter spun his fork into the spaghetti and shovelled the food into his mouth.

The flavours of the sweet tomato and the tangy basil and the tender pasta burst over his tongue and he couldn't help the grin that shot across his face.

"Good?" Wade smirked.

Peter nodded desperately as he chewed.

Peter ate as much as he could, stomach fit to burst. He leaned back in his chair, laughing at the joke Wade had woven into his conversation and rested his cutlery on the edge of the plate.

Tummy purring in contentment, he absently watched Wade nudge the last meat ball with his fork until it was on Peter's side of the plate. 

Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah thanks Wade, I couldn't eat another bite."

Frustration seemed to flit across Wade's face and he pushed at the meatball again. 

Realisation dawned on him and he couldn't decide if he should grin stupidly or gape in disbelief.

"Are you seriously Lady and the Tramp-ing me right now?" he opted for a chortle.

"Me? Do something as dumbly romantic and cheesy as to try and play out my favourite scene from my favourite Disney movie? Shame on you Parker," Wade scoffed, fake innocence plastered all over his face, mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

Peter couldn't help the warm tingle that spread through his chest. 

He looped a string of spaghetti onto his finger and popped one end into his mouth, then offered the other end to Wade.

A flash of surprise echoed in Wade's eyes for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

He leaned across the table, took the spaghetti and gave his chapped lips a nervous lick then took the pasta between them.

Peter sucked at his end, slowly closing the distance between him and Wade. Wade copied, chocolate eyes locked with hazel.

Peter was close enough to feel the heat emitting from Wade's skin. His heart hammered in his chest as Wade's eyes fluttered shut, his hood slipped down completely exposing his face.

Peter leaned forwards as their lips connected, hand coming up to cup Wade's rough cheek. 

Wade gasped and the end of spaghetti in his mouth slithered into Peter's as Peter nibbled at his mouth. 

He swiped his tongue against Wade's bottom lip then pulled back, hum vibrating in his chest.

"Holy fuck," Wade husked, "I don't remember Lady and the Tramp being that hot."

Peter chuckled, trying not to notice the flush brightening Wade's cheeks.

"Better try again to make sure though," Peter smirked, lewd wink causing Wade's breathing to hitch.

He clasped both sides of Wade's face and pulled him into another chaste kiss. Wade met his lips eagerly, hands coming up to the back of Peter's head and threading his calloused fingers through the brown locks.

Peter broke the kiss again, panting slightly and was pleased to see that Wade was struggling to control his own erratic breathing.

"Nope," Wade rasped, "definitely not that hot."

Peter grinned, rubbing a thumb lightly over the bumps and ridges patterning Wade's cheek. 

The love glistening in those chocolate irises had Peter's heart fluttering in his chest like an entrapped bird.

"What do you say we head home and create some Disney magic of our own," Wade waggled his hairless eyebrows.

Peter laughed.

"I say that sounds like a great plan," he chuckled.

Wade flagged down the waiter to pay the bill and Peter couldn't help but grin at the excited expression lighting up his face.

Peter mused to himself, Disney Magic indeed.


End file.
